


The Path Back Home (Skyrim FanFiction)

by alexkeesee



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexkeesee/pseuds/alexkeesee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wished you were inside your favorite video game? Well maybe you would rethink that decision if your life was on the line and you had no idea how to get home. That's exactly how things are going for Alex and her friends when they wake up and find themselves in the cold wasteland of Skyrim and they will have to team up with other people stuck in the game and even the Dragonborn himself to find a way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Path Back Home (Skyrim FanFiction)

I breathe heavily and abnormally as the cold air fills my lungs and I try to open my eyes. I don’t remember much, but I do know that I was with my friends before everything went pitch black, but I’m not sure what happened. Why is it so cold? I finally manage to open my eyes but I am astonished at what I see; the mountains and forests, the chilly air, it all feels so familiar but I can’t quite grasp it. “Hey you, you’re finally awake. You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, a few young girls, and that thief over there.” A very strong looking man across from me says to a man sitting next to me. Why are they both so familiar to me? I then notice that I’m in some carriage being transported someplace. “Damn you Stormcloaks; Skyrim was fine until you came along, Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn’t been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been halfway to Hammerfell. You there!” A man with reddish hair claims, “You and me we shouldn’t be here. It’s these Stormcloaks the Empire wants!” The man adds to the man next to me as we ride along. “We’re all brother and sisters in binds now, thief.” The strong man says. “Shut up back there!” Another man says while driving the carriage. “What’s wrong with him, huh?” The thief says. “Watch your tongue! You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King!” The strong one yells.”Ulfic? The Jarl of Windhelm? You’re the leader of the rebellion; If they’re captured you, Oh gods, where are they taking us?” The thief asks. “I don’t know where we’re going, but Sovngarde awaits.” The strong one says with a hint of sadness. “No, this can’t be happening. This isn’t happening.” The thief screams. “Hey, what village are you from horse thief?” The strong one asks. “Why do you care?” “A Nord’s last thoughts should be of home.” Strong one replies. “Rorikstead…I’m from Rorikstead.” The thief replies rather sadly. During the whole conversation I am wide eyed as I replay this whole situation in my head. Nords, Stormcloaks, and Skyrim…Skyrim? Am I in Skyrim? No it can’t be I was just in my house hanging out with my two friends. Now I’m in Skyrim, the video game? Wait! My friends, are they here too or am I alone? I look around and I see them in the carriage in front of me and their faces are even more confused than mine. I dare not say anything to them as it might draw suspension. As we head closer to the town, I pay attention to little details all around as this Skyrim is much more real and amazing. My TV screen does little justice compared to this; it makes my mind seem to wonder off in amazement. All the tree’s and plant life really make me feel like I’m in the game; at least I don’t think I’m in a game. We make it to the town that I know as Helgen and I see Imperial soldiers everywhere along with General Tulluis; he looks a lot older here rather than the game. What is going on, I was just at my house right? Was I not about to go to sleep, maybe I went to sleep and this is a dream? No, I can tell the difference between dreams and reality, but why do I have something nagging at the back of my head? God, what happened, why can’t I remember?  
The carriage then comes to a stop and everyone is told to get out, that’s when I take the time to quickly find my friends, “Hey,” I whisper, “Does anyone know how we got here.” I ask with concern. They both nod their heads no and I sigh. “Listen, just play along and then I will try to figure everything out, but you have to play along!” I command. Ulfric is called up first, then the strong man, also known as Ralof, and lastly before us is the thief, “No, you can’t do this! I’m not a rebel!” He yells as he tries to run away but the archers get him and he dies quickly. I jump a little when I hear the thump the arrow makes when it hits his body and sinks into his flesh; it makes my whole body cringe with fear. But suddenly we are called forth. “You there! Who are you?” I am asked. “My name is Alexandria.” I tell them. “What race are you?” Crap, what race am I? “I am…Um…Not currently sure, sir. I am sorry.” I reply. He looks a little worried that I don’t know but I suppose he shakes it off. After asking the man who sat next to me on the carriage he finally addresses his captain. “Hmm, Captain, what should we do? They’re not on the list.” The man I recognize as Hadvar says. “Forget the list; they go to the block as with the other nobodies.” She replies rather rudely. Glad to know you will die soon, no, don’t say that. “By your orders Captain. I’m sorry; we will send your remains back to your families.” He apologizes. I can hear one of my friends’ confusion and heavy breathing in the back as she believes this is all real, but she hasn’t played Skyrim before, and she doesn’t know what will happen next. We walk toward the block and stop to wait our deaths, “Is this really happening guys, are we really going to die?” My friend Sofia asks. “No, you do realize where we are at right? We are in a real place, but this place is not what anyone could think real. This is Skyrim.” I say looking forward. “Skyrim? You mean the game…Like we are in a game?” She responds. “Quiet down!” A guard yells to us. “I am not sure whether this is a game or not, but yes, we are in Skyrim. If I am correct over there is the main character, in fact, I was right next to him in the carriage, he looks like one that I have made before, Arne is his name. I hate to say it, but perhaps we will need to stick with him until we can figure out what to do. Until then, a dragon will appear and we will make our escape.” I say with confidence. That’s right; we will get to see Alduin up close and personal. He is supposed to be scary but I believe we will be able to handle it. “I suppose we will follow you, you are the only one who has played the game so far.” My other friend Jo comments and I nod in agreement. The Priestess tries to give her speech but as suspected, a soldier interrupts her and goes straight for the block. I don’t look away as his head is cut clean off of his body but my friends look away in agony. Then a distant roar from the sky is heard; I know that roar and I have even defeated that roar in my game. “I said next prisoner!” The captain shouts as the Dragonborn makes his way to the block. His brown hair blows slightly with the wind and his hazel green eyes look straight forward as he is pushed to the ground. But suddenly the ground beneath us shakes and I am greeted with the heavy shock as I fall to the ground and look up to the dark beast in front of me. I don’t scream as the Thu’um hits me, in fact it’s very different than I thought it would be, it comes quickly but leaves just the same. I don’t move and I stare deep into the beasts’ eyes; his body is as black as night and it beckons me but he flies into the air only to leave me frozen solid in the middle of the chaos. Without notice I am greeted with big arms picking me off the ground and carrying me to the tower near us. The doors shut quickly and I hear Ralof, “What is that? Could the legends be true?” “Legends don’t burn down villages.” Ulfric replies very coldly. Quickly I notice I am still in the arms of whoever carried me to the tower; I look up and see the Dragonborn holding me as he looks at Ralof and Ulfric. I blush really red but I’m afraid to say anything so I just look over to see if my friends made it; my hearts start racing when I see neither of them. Perhaps the Dragonborn noticed my anguish because he looks down at me as I dart my eyes around the room looking for something. “You ok?” He asks in a deep voice that sends shivers down my spine. “Sorry, it’s just that I thought my friends would be here, but they seem to have gone a different way…” I tell him with worry in my voice as I look at him. “What’s your name again? Alexandria? Well anyways Alexandria, I’m sure they found refuge with some Imperial soldiers someplace. This isn’t the only place to hide you know.” He reassures me. I smile, “Thank you, but call me Alex and what about your name, I don’t believe I caught it?” “It’s Arne.” Just as I thought, he’s almost exactly like the character I made. This is certainly interesting. “I’m sorry, but you may put me down now. I think I have a hold of myself.” I quickly say out of embarrassment. He sets me down but he instantly grabs my hand and leads me up stairs as we make our way to find an escape. Just as I play it through my head, Alduin breaks the tower wall and tries to burn us alive, only killing one person. “See that inn on the other side, jump there and we will be right behind you.” Ralof says but my stomach sinks as he does, I am not a great jumper and I doubt I would make it to the other side without killing myself. “Scared to jump?” Arne teases but is surprised when I give him a scared look. “Really, and you are a criminal?” He rudely says. “Hey, I don’t know all the details myself, but I’m not a criminal!” I reply angrily. “Eh. Come here!” He says as he leans down signaling me to jump on his back, “Just be sure to hold on, geez, do I have to babysit you?” He complains. “It’s not my fault!” I yell at him but he only laughs.  
I hold my breath while he jumps and when he lets go of me I am shaky from the adrenaline. He laughs again but then tells me to stay with him until he can get me to a place better suited for milk drinkers like me. We run into everything I have seen before, but I have yet to run into my friends and it makes me fear the worse. They could have accidentally run into Alduin without knowing what to do, but even when he breathed fire at me it didn’t kill me, in fact, it felt like nothing. Where are they? They said they would follow me! Then again, I did tense up and not move and who knows how long I sat there, they could have run for their lives. I didn’t think they would leave me though… We then come to the fork in the road, where we decide who to follow; again, I don’t see my friends. “You can pick who to follow, it doesn’t matter now.” Arne whispers. I don’t really think much because no matter who we follow, the outcomes the same. “If it means anything, I would just like to stick close to you.” I quietly say. He looks a little stunned by my words and looks the other way, “Well don’t blame me if you get killed.” He mocks. He follows Ralof and I finally get unbound, though I’m not sure how Arne was unbound beforehand but he seemed to be so oh well. I am told to grab some armor but the armor is extremely big on me so I just decide to take a weapon instead; I take a dagger as it is small and unnoticeable and easy to handle. I follow behind Arne as him and Ralof kill anyone they see but as we enter the torture room, I hear familiar voices. “Hold on.” I say and both men stop for a second, but as I hear the voices better I make a run for them. “Wait!” Arne yells but I ignore him and I am happy that I do. I see their faces but I am stopped by an Imperial soldier, “Halt.” He yells as my friends notice me. “Alex!” Sophia yells. “You know her?” The soldier asks and they both nod, but he soon notices Ralof and Arne behind me. “Traitor!” He yells as he tries to attack Ralof but I trip him with my foot and Ralof kills him. My friends are astonished and scream but I calm them down by hugging them. “I thought you guys hadn’t made it.” I say as I hold them tight. “We thought the same, but we should have known better.” Jo explains. “Where were you guys? Why did you leave me?” I ask with tears in my eyes. “We didn’t mean to, but some Imperial Soldiers made us, they cried ‘Come with us citizens’ and they grabbed our hands forcibly!” Sophia tries to explain while hugging me. “We tried to oppose but they are older and stronger than us. We tried our best to get away but we couldn’t. We are truly sorry Alex.” Jo apologizes “It’s ok, I’m sorry for being like this. I really am…” I say as I look to the ground. “I don’t want to interrupt or anything, but I was right Alex.” Arne boasts as I glare at him. “Okay, you win this time I suppose.” I reply. “Are you saying that like a challenge, because I can and will beat you at anything.” He replies. My friends look at me with that look of ‘ooh’ and I stare at them with glaring eyes. “Enough, we need to keep moving if we plan on living.” Ralof exclaims and we all follow, and after a few more soldiers and that stupid bear we find the exit. I embrace the light as we take our steps into the cold outdoors.  
“Hold on.” Ralof whispers as we all hide behind a rock or something and Alduin flies overhead into the distance. “That was crazy, what the hell.” Jo comments and I agree, but why did I freeze and they didn’t. I have already played it, why would I be afraid of a game. A game that I wasn’t sure I could die in, maybe it’s not a game after all. “Perhaps not at all.” I whisper. “What was that?” Arne asks but I ignore him. “Perhaps it’s better if we take our separate ways.” Ralof suggests and he runs off to Riverwood down the road a bit. Arne however takes a minute before he leaves, “Hey!” He yells to me and I walk over to him “I will take my leave now, but if you ever come across me, don’t be afraid to ask for help, gods know you of all people need it. You and your friends need to be near civilization so I wouldn’t recommend exploring the terrain. If I had anything to give you I would, but I don’t so head down the road and get a few things okay?” He warns. “Thanks Arne, maybe one day you can teach me a thing or two about Skyrim, maybe I won’t be such a milk-drinker then. Anyways, thanks for helping me if I ever need it, I will be sure to track you down!” I reply and he smiles. “Hey, I’m serous, be careful. Well, safe journeys friend.” He says as he walks off. I find myself feeling a bit regretful for letting him leave, but I know what the world has in store for him, and I don’t think I am ready for that. He does look nice walking away though, “So that guy was kind of cute.” Sophia says in my ear suddenly and it causes me to jump a little. “Sophia…” I whine but she just smiles and laughs. “So what was all of that?” Jo asks. “I’m not sure, this is extremely weird.” I reply. “This can’t be happening though, right? I mean this isn’t possible, it’s not in any way possible…Is it?” Sophia cries. I can’t help but to cry too with her. “Hey, guys it will be okay, right? We have each other and that's good for right now! So don’t cry just yet, wait till we at least know whether or not we are stuck here.” Jo encourages. I smile at her and her leadership, without her I couldn’t possibly make it every day even in the real world. “Thanks Josephine, you really are a great person you know. Anyways guys, we should get a move on at least a little down the road, it’s not safe here.” I reply as I step up from my position and begin to walk with a little confidence, who knows, maybe we will get out of here safe and sound?  
We walk a little ways down the road and I spot the three Guardian Stones and I recommend that we should stop there a minute while we figure some things. “So how did we get here?” Jo asks. I shake my head and sit down to think. “Well what was the last thing we all remember?” Sophia then asks. “Well I do know that we were all at my house, and we went to bed, but after that it’s all fuzzy. Kinda like you’re trying to remember a dream but can’t quite recall it.” I respond. “Maybe we were kidnapped.” Jo then adds. “I feel like this is more than a simple kidnapping.” I respond. “I feel like I could maybe remember it but it feels locked inside my head. Damn it, this is pissing me off.” I yell. “I just want to go home…” Sophia sighs as she slumps to the ground. “I wonder if our parents have noticed.” Jo says ending the silence, “I wonder how long we’ve been gone, or how long we will remain gone.” Sophia adds. “There has to be an explanation, we don’t just magically end up in a video game. Unless we do, I don’t really know anymore.” I huff, “I watched an show similar to this…though it really was a game…but this…this is much more real. It feels more real and it terrifies me to the core.” Suddenly I hear footsteps from beside me and I jump up and grab my dagger; a green hooded man is now standing in front of me. “Well you guys are no fun slumped over and crying about this.” He says with a mocking tone. I can sort of see under his hood but he is very hidden. “Who are you?” Jo asks with an aggressive tone. “Me? Well I have no name that I can recall, but that’s not important. What is, is that you understand your positions in this event.” He replies. “I am your guide, more or less, but I will not be simply guiding you. I will be pushing you to your goal and much, much more.” He says with a mocking tone. “You with the dagger, you have played the game am I right?” He asks and I look at him eyes wide. “Um…yes sir…” “Hmm…Good attitude, I like that. Anyhow, so you know what lies ahead, you know how to navigate pretty decently and you know what to do and how to interact. So you are sort of like a leader, are you not?” “I wouldn’t say that, I’m not much of a leader type person. I’d rather follow someone instead of being in charge.” I reply; he smiles at this in an evil way. “Oh, is that so? Well, then we can arrange something of the sorts. Who would you say is the more ‘leader’ type of your little group?” “Probably Jo, she’s really great at it!” “Then she will be the leader for now. Do you see the stones behind you, how many of them are there?” He asks. “Three, they are the three guardian stones.” I reply. “And there are how many of you?” He adds. “Three.” Sophia replies with an unamused face. “Well we can all put the pieces together then. I want you all to stand where I tell you. Jo, stand here at the warrior stone. Sophia, here at the mage stone. And lastly, Alex, you can stand at the last stone.” He commands. “The thief stone?” I ask. “Correct. Now all of you put your hands on it when I say. This will put you all in a contract that you cannot break, but don’t worry, it has nothing but perks. Now put your hands on the stone.” He commands once more and we all obey. Just like in the game the stones light up and shoot a small ray of light into the sky as we all three gaze at it. It is a lot prettier in real life and it makes me space out. “Now Alex, if you will, please follow me, we have matters to discuss!” He says as he walks over to some trees and disappears. I look at my friends with a weird expression and they all shrug their shoulders and so I follow his command and make my way over to where he stands. “What do you need?” I ask with concern and he gives me an evil look as he stares at me with glaring eyes. “Show me your arm.”He then commands. “My arm, but why?” “No questions girl, now show it to me!” He yells and I roll up my dirty sleeve to reveal marks on my wrist and above. I gasp at it and try to step back but No Name grabs the arm to look at it further. “Well, well, well. This is certainly interesting. You are bound too, I was wondering if they would…” He says to himself. “Bound, what does this mean?” I ask with a shaky voice. “It means you are like me, you are trapped here unless they tell you so. The Above I mean, don’t ask who they are, I know just as much as you do. But simply enough, you are in a bound with me.” “Trapped? But I…I just want to leave this place…” I cry but his yellow eyes glare at me. “Don’t start crying, you may be trapped but your friends are not, it is possible for them to leave. In fact, I believe they are not meant to be here, you should have been the only one to arrive here.” I stare at him for awhile as tears stream down my face, but I regain my senses slightly “How can they leave then?” I ask with a bit of anger. “It will not be easy but you may have to obtain a few things. I will give you details later; right now you need to be heading toward Riverwood. But before hand I must warn you, you will not be able to stay with your friends for much longer without them being killed. They are better off on their own, with that mark on you; anything and everything will try their best at you!” He warns. “What, but…Why? So you’re saying that if I stay with my friends for too long they could die…But how will we get the items to send them home then?.” I say. “They will find their own way, I am their guide as well as yours, for now that is. Anyways, you need to find that Dragonborn you let walk off, he might be a key into your escape.” “But I thought I was trapped?” “You may be able to find a way with him, but only if we both try. You have to quickly find him before you get yourself killed. This is all I can say for now, I will be checking in periodically and here, take these and give them to your friends. I will see you another time, don’t die on me now.” He grins as he vanishes from sight. I fall to the ground in tears as reality sinks in on me. Why? Why me, why not one of them? What did I do to be trapped, why?!? No, you’re not being fair! You should be glad it’s you and not one of them; you are the most experienced even if you may be the weakest. Shut up! I have every right to be angry at this situation! It’s not fair…No, I’m ok…I’m just fine…Get back on your feet and show that you are ok.  
I walk back to my friends and they can see the look on my face, “Alex, what did he say?” Jo asks. “Oh nothing much, but there is a way for you to get out of here.” I reply with a smile. “Really, hell yeah!” Sophia screams with joy. “But I will not be able to stay with you guys for much longer; I will have to find that guy Arne on my own he said. He said you would be fine though…here, take these.” I say as I hand Jo a long sword and Sophia a few magic spell books. “He gave me a bow and lots of arrows, here Sophia, you really didn’t get a weapon so here’s my dagger I found.” I add. “Why do you have to leave, do you have to right now?” Sophia asks. “No, but soon, probably after we get to Whiterun. Which we will try to do in the morning.” I reply as I start to walk towards Riverwood not daring to look at them, I will also not tell the whole truth, there is no reason why but it will make me feel better. “Let’s just get some armor and try our best to survive. No matter what happens though, you guys will always be my friends and I love you guys!” I smile and we walk down the road. “Tell us though, why do you have to leave?” Jo asks. “He only said it was for the best.” I reply coldly. “And you trust a stranger!” She yells. “Didn’t we all, when we put our hands on the stones…” I add. She stops, “You’re right, but why did we all just blindly do what he said?” She asks with a scared look. Sophia doesn’t look at either of us, “It is strange isn’t it? We did simply what he asked without a second thought. I still don’t feel scared about it though, he feels trustable in a way.” She says. I nod in agreement. “There’s no reason to argue about this anymore. Let’s just go…” I say as I continue walking in the direction of Riverwood.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a raw version and may contain grammatical errors and things just don't make sense. Please feel free to tell me your opinion about this no matter what your opinion may be. Depending on how well the story does will be how I feel about continuing it. If it doesn't do too well, then I probably won't update it. Also, I have posted this story on Wattpad too, so if you enjoy it here, maybe leave a like or comment on there too. Anyways, enjoy the story!


End file.
